Cotton Eye Joe
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1994 |dlc = July 3, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Intense (Remake) |nogm = 4 (Remake) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Cornflower Blue 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Light Sienna 2B: Copper Brown |pc = (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g4zzdl |pictos = 50 (JD) 71 (Remake) |kcal = 21.8 |dura = 3:16 |nowc = Cotton |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |from = album }}Rednex tarafından "Cotton Eye Joe" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünmesi Dansçı, kirli sarı örgülü bir kovboy kızıdır. Beyaz bir yıldızla mavi kovboy şapkası giyiyor. Gömleği ince sarı bir degrade ve mavi vurgular ile turuncu. Gömleği sadece göğsünü kaplar ve mavi şortu sadece uyluk kasığı kadar düşüktür. Mavi ayakkabılarının altında kırmızı çoraplar var. Remake Remake, saçları gömleğe, şapkasını da ayakkabılara ve şortlara uyar. Çorapları artık kırmızı yerine turuncu. Anahat şimdi mavinin daha açık bir tonudur. Aksi takdirde, neredeyse aynı renk düzenine sahiptir. Cotton coach 1 big.png|Remake Cotton coach 1 big updated.png|Updated Arka Plan Arka plan iki kanyonun yakınında, üzerinde DANCE kelimesi bulunan birçok şerif yıldızı ile gerçekleştiriliyor. Remake Rutin, arka planda kanyonlar olan bir çölde gerçekleşir. Koro sırasında çöl, güneşlidir, öğle saatlerinde gökyüzünde parlak turuncu renkli bulutlar bulunur. Ana koçu andıran yedek dansçılar kumlu zeminde görünür (Ninja Re Bang Bang benzeri). Yedek dansçılar kahverenginin renkli tonlarıdır ve hızlı, ışınlanma tarzı flaşlarda görünür ve kaybolur. Ayetler sırasında gün geceye döner. Gökyüzü, bulutların ve gökyüzünde parlak bir ayın olduğu karanlık bir mavinin gölgesindedir. Gündüz sahnesinde olduğu gibi, gece boyunca çöl dansçıları da ortaya çıkıyor. Bununla birlikte, bu yedek dansçılar koyu mavi gölgededir, neon anahatları vardır ve renkli flaşlarla ışınlanırlar. Outro sahne, yedek dansçıların varlığı dışında, ayet sahneleriyle aynıdır. Gold Moves Remake 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1 ve 3: Ekranı bir kez hızlıca işaretleyin. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı bir atı terbiye ediyormuş gibi hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 4 (Old): Sağ kolunuzu saat yönünün tersine çevirin. Bu, rutinin son sayılan hareketidir. Gold Moves 4 (Remake): Sanki silahını tekrar cebine koyuyormuş gibi sağ elini sağ bacağının yakınında tut. cotton gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 Cotton gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 3 in-game cotton gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Cotton gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game cottom gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (Outdated) Cotton gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 (Outdated) in-game cotton gm 4 updated.png|Gold Move 4 (Updated) cotton gm 4 updated.gif|Gold Move 4 (Updated) in-game Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Chainsaw *Chick Dance *Country Jig *Home On The Range *Western Lash *Western Slide *Western Street Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *The Poppin' 90s *Cowboy, Baby! *Put A Lid On It *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs A-E *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited A-E * Trivia *Beta sürümünde" dansçısının özellikleri biraz daha belirgindir. *Yeniden yapılanma için kullanılan resimli simgelerden biri, serideki her resimli simge için kullanılan normal beyaz taslaktan eksik, resme bitmemiş bir görünüm kazandırıyor. *Bilinmeyen bir tarih itibariyle, remake için menü varlıkları, koçunun yüzünü biraz daha görünür hale getirmek için güncellendi. Galeri Game Files Cotton jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Cotton jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Cotton jdnow cover generic updated.jpg|'' '' (Updated Remake) Cotton_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Cotton Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Cotton banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Cotton_map_bkg.png| map background cotton_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cotton_cover@2x_(update).jpg| cover (Updated) Cotton_Cover_1024.png| cover Cotton jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Cotton jd2016 ava.png|Avatar on / Cotton golden ava.png|Golden avatar Cotton diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar cotton pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Outdated Remake) Cotton pictogram missing outline.png|The pictogram with the missing outline In-Game Screenshots Cotton_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton_jdnow_menu_old.png|'' '' on the menu (Outdated) Cotton_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) cotton jdnow menu new.PNG|'' '' on the menu (Updated) Cotton_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Cotton_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Cotton jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2016 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cotton jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Cotton jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2017 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Cotton jd2017 score.png| scoring screen Cotton jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Cotton jd2018 load.png| loading screen Cotton jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Cotton promo gameplay.jpg|Beta version Others Cotton remake background.jpg|Background (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe (Official Music Video) -HD- - RednexMusic com Teaser Cotton Eye Joe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance Now Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Cotton Eye Joe SUPERSTAR Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2018 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2019 Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Cotton Eye Joe - Just Dance (Extraction) Cottoneyejoe nohud References Site Navigation de:Cotton Eye Joe pt-br:Cotton Eye Joe es:Cotton Eye Joe pl:Cotton Eye Joe en:Cotton Eye Joe Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:Country Şarkıları Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Eurobeat Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser